


A Game and Its Rewards

by MiraculouslyCurious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyCurious/pseuds/MiraculouslyCurious
Summary: Marinette was done. Done chasing after Adrien and listening to Alya create confession plans. Marinette had finally realized there were other guys in her life she cared about just as much. Specifically one leather wearing kitty...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	A Game and Its Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [being_happy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_happy/gifts), [MiraculouslyHopeful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyHopeful/gifts).



> Just a small Ladynoir one-shot. I hope you like it!

“Hey Adrien!” Marinette waved as she walked into the school.

Adrien smiled before waving back cheerfully.

Alya stared at Marinette as if she had come from another planet. “Girl, you just talked to Adrien without stuttering at all! I’m so proud of you!”

“I’ve decided it’s time to move on.” Marinette replied, “There’s so many other wonderful guys in my life, not just Adrien.”

“Like Luka?” Alya asked eagerly, recalling how fond the blue haired guitarist was of Mari.

“I guess,” Marinette replied, trying not to think of the leather clad superhero appearing in her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~

Throughout the day, a certain kitty plagued Marinette’s thoughts as she tried to pay attention to the lessons Mme. Bustier was giving.

As soon as the bell rang, Marinette bolted out of the school and headed home, intent on taking down the many posters of Adrien she had plastered across her bedroom walls.

An hour later and Mari had a bunch of free wall space and a very full trash can. She stepped back, admiring how much more open her room felt now that she didn't have Adrien's face staring at her from every surface.

"I'm so proud of you Marinette! You finally moved on!" Tikki chirped happily, moving to sit on her chosen's desk.

Mari smiled at her kwami's happiness. "I guess I finally realized that there was another amazing boy in my life that I like just as much as Adrien." She pulled up a photo of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing during the events of Oblivio and showed it to Tikki.

"I want that to be something we remember. Something we can actually do."

Tikki shook her head playfully. "Oblivio was... Interesting to say the least."

~~~~~~~~~

"Tikki, spots on!" She yelledbefore leaving to meet up with Chat Noir for patrol.

Ladybug swung towards their designated meeting spot; the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Hi m'lady," Chat called, reaching for her hand and kissing the back of it. "You're looking lovely today Bugaboo."

Ladybug blushed. "Time for patrol Kitty. Save your flirting for later. Meet you back here in an hour?"

Chat nodded in understanding before launching himself across the rooftops.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Kitty." Ladybug said, landing next to Chat. "How was patrol for you?"

"Not too bad, it would've been better if you were with me." Chat smirked before changing to a more serious tone. "In all honestly, I didn't see anything in terms of possible Akumas. How about you?"

"Same here pretty much. Hawkmoth has been pretty quiet the last few days." Ladybug replied. “Anyways, wanna play a game? We’re gonna race to the Louvre. If you win, you get a prize, if I win, I keep the prize.”

Chat Noir laughed. “You’re on.”

The superheroes took off across the rooftops, using their various weapons to their advantage. Eventually, the two made it across Paris and to the Louvre.

“I win!” Chat exclaimed joyfully.

Ladybug giggled. “You sure did Kitty. Now, do you want that prize?”

Chat nodded eagerly.

“Alright, close your eyes.” Ladybug moved closer to him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Chat’s eyes flew open in surprise. That was not the kind of prize he had been thinking of, but he would GLADLY accept it.

A million questions flew through his head at once, the biggest one being _“What does this mean?”_

The kiss ended as soon as it started. Ladybug gave Chat a wave before swinging away.

~~~~~~~~~~

The game continued on for weeks until Chat Noir finally got her to sit down.

“What does this mean?” He asked, gesturing to her and then back to himself.

Ladybug looked at him quizzically, “What do you mean?”

“I mean... what are we? Are we a couple or-” Ladybug cut him off.

“Is that your way of asking me out?” She asked, hiding her smile.

“Yeah...” Chat replied slowly.

“Chat, I would love to go out with you.” Ladybug replied, blushing furiously.

Chat Noir practically exploded with happiness before holding her close and kissing her. “I love you m’lady. Please don’t ever forget that.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t. And I love you too Kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and/or Kudos are very much appreciated :) 
> 
> This was a small little one-shot I wrote at like 1 in the morning because inspiration hit at the weirdest time. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
